


Beauty Queen (Through The Looking Glass Remix)

by amathela



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy competes in the Hemery High Beauty Pageant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Queen (Through The Looking Glass Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6906) by scribblesinink. 



"Where's my lipstick?"

"Have you seen my -"

"- dress is way too -"

"Oh my god, I think -"

"- some of this?"

"What?" Buffy whirled around, turning to see Kimberly holding out a giant bottle of hairspray. She patted self-consciously at her hair - it didn't move, stiff and unyielding beneath her hand - and shook her head. "I'm good. Any more, and I think I'll be showering for a week."

Kimberly put the bottle down, looking like she was trying to hide a smile. "Not for that, silly."

Buffy frowned. "Then what's it for?"

Kimberly didn't answer, but she leaned forward, snapping the elastic on Buffy's swimsuit. Buffy yelped, jumping back, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks."

"Okay," Kimberly said, but there was a knowing look in her eyes. When she was gone, Buffy picked up the bottle, looked around, and put it back down again. No way was she spraying that, there.

Twenty minutes later, the harsh lights of the stage shining down on her as she struggled not to turn and run, she caught Ford's eye where he was sitting - laughing - in the audience.

He was never going to let her live this down.


End file.
